have_funfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grand Storm
I was a young sailor near a old, creeky lighthouse on a cliffside. It was built in 1846 by some French people. I live near the seaside, and it is gorgeous. The waves go back and forth, the seagulls soaring like kings in the sky, and the calm waves crashing on shore. I may be a sailor, but I don't sail often. I don't work in the Navy or the Coast Guards, I am just a man with a boat in a white outfit. I usually eat the fish, usually in my fishing trips. The lighthouse may be old, but it is still sturdy. I have to repair it once or twice, but it is fine. Life may sound sweet, but it wasn't until the Sixth of August. Usually, hurricanes knock on my door with its aggressive winds. But this, wasn't a normal hurricane. I call it a Grand Storm. This Grand Storm has 339 KPH winds. These winds gives my lighthouse moans and groans, with the entire structure wobbling. I fear that it will pancake on me, entombing myself. I fear what will happen to me and my poor home. But it wasn't just my lighthouse that was being effected. The once calm waves became ravage and dangerous. The water was higher, about 32 meters higher. It was no high tides. It was the Grand Storm! The ground became slippery, and it was possible that I could fall to my demise if I wasn't careful. I cower in fear for an hour, but then, the wobbles stop. I open my window, and I see blue skies. It was beautiful, and I was elated. But I realized, this was merely the eye. The calm. The Grand Storm will resume imminent. I checked outside, and I got one heck of a surprise. The eye had a diameter of 129 kilometers, and I could see the walls around this blue sky. I know the storm will come back. Then, the eye was over. After 46 minutes of calmness, the Grand Storm strikes back. I hurried back to my room. I prayed to the Lord, hoping it will end soon. I wish it was over. I wish it was over. Then, a ''CLINK, CLANK ''and ''BOOM! ''The lighthouse toppled to the sea. The lighthouse fell down the kilometer long cliffside. As it fall, I was floating in the air! I felt like I was in outer space! It was quite magical. But then, the building crashed into the ocean. Water leaked in. I got to escape. I then found a window. I break the window with my bare fists and I leaped out. I hope that no debris is in the way. I land in the water, but now is the hardest part. The rapids dragged me everywhere. I was drowning. I tried to head to a small beach on the base of the cliffside, but it was no use. I'm gone... I cough, I woke up. I was drifted into the sand. The Grand Storm was over, and my sailor clothes were ruined. I don't know where I was. I see no cliffside, no lighthouse debris. All I hear is...honking and beeps. I got up. I turned towards the sound. I saw buildings that touch to the heavens. I wonder, am I in New York City?! Well, now I am not a sailor. Now I am a lawyer. Category:TheToaMaster's Lair